nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 10
, Norway |presenters = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 10 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Finalists and semi-finalists | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Countries that failed to qualify to the semi-finals | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that are not participating |entries = 51 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |pre2 = 9 }} North Vision Song Contest 10, often referred to as NVSC 10 will be the 10th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in the winning country of ninth edition, Norway. Location :For further information see Bergen is a city and municipality in Hordaland on the west coast of Norway, on the peninsula of Bergenshalvøyen. The city was established before 1070 AD. Bergen is the administrative centre of Hordaland. As of 2014 the municipal population was 274,500 making it the second-most populous city in Norway (The Greater Bergen Region population is 406,800). The area covered by the municipality is 465 square kilometres (180 sq mi), and it consists of eight boroughs. The remains of the quays, Bryggen, is a World Heritage Site. The city is an international centre for aquaculture, shipping, offshore petroleum industry and subsea technology, and a national centre for higher education, tourism and finance. Natives speak the distinct Bergensk dialect. The city features Bergen Airport, Flesland, the Bergen Light Rail and is the terminus of the Bergen Line; Bergen Port is Norway's busiest. The city centre and northern neighbourhoods are located on the shoreline of Byfjorden. Bergen is known as the city of The Seven Mountains. Bidding phase |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 }} |mark = Red pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = bottom }} }} Unlike in the previous edition, NRK decided that the host city would be selected through a bidding phase. Right after Norway won the ninth edition, cities were able to joint the race for hosting the upcoming edition. On 7 August 2014, the cities that applied to be in the bidding phase were revealed. The previous host city and capital of the country, , revealed that there is no interest in hosting the contest again. There were four applied venues, among them the (Viking Ship), located in which was the largest venue that applied to host the contest with a capacity of 20,000. joined the phase with two venues: the with a capacity of 5,600 and the with a capacity of 3,000. The fourth and last venue that had applied was in which can hold up to 5,500 spectators. The host city was announced on 9 June 2014; with the were selected by the Norwegian broadcaster in order to serve as the host venue for the three events of the edition. The head of NRK reportedly said: "We're going back to a smaller venue. We think that the show will be great anyway". It was also reported that the arena's capacity would be enlarged and instead of 5,600, the venue will most likely hold up to 9,000 to 11,000. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 20 August 2014. As there would be three qualifiers from the pre-qualifying round which took place after the semi-final allocation, there were three cards with the name "pre-qualifying round". The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. The Netherlands and the United Kingdom were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Norway, Russia and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the forty countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Logo and theme The logo for the tenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest was designed by Daniel Lengfeld. The first proposed logo's idea was developed around the theme Express Yourself. The logo contained a lip which combined the colors of the rainbow. However, the first logo was rejected after discussions. The colors of the second proposed logo (red, light-red) were chosen to resemble the warmth of being together. The actual slogan for the contest was Share your heart! but was later changed to Feel the passion! after the logo had been discussed once again. Other suggestions were discussed too but not used. In the beginning phase, the logo contained a heart made out of ribbon. It was changed to an ornament heart with a special pattern in dark red colours. Participating countries Fifty-one countries participated in the tenth edition with eight countries returning to the contest, including the the countries that were disqualified from the ninth edition; Croatia, Georgia, Montenegro and Morocco. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium and San Marino announced their returns after the one-edition break. After not making a debut in the ninth edition due to financial issues, the Faroe Islands confirmed that they would be debuting in the tenth edition. Albania and Iceland announced their withdrawals, both due to financial issues while Spain decided to pull out from the contest due to being part of the pre-qualification round of the edition. The HoD of FYR Macedonia confirmed that there is still no interest in participating. However, it was also revealed that due to HoD changes, the country is expected to return for the eleventh edition. Returning artists Andrea Demirović has previously represented Montenegro in the sixth edition. Nyusha, the Russian representative, was selected to represent Russia for second time after participating for the country in the eighth edition. Haris returned to represent the Netherlands after representing the country in the fourth edition. Celeste Buckingham represented Slovakia for third time after representing the country as a solo artist in the eighth edition and as a duet with her sister in the sixth edition. Results Pre-qualification round See more: Pre-Qualification Round 2 Nine countries are participating and three of them will qualify to the semi finals of the edition. Germany was chosen as the host country and the venue was the TUI Arena in Hannover, Niedersachsen. Unlike the 1st PQR round for the 8th edition, only three of the nine participants will qualify to the semi-finals. Ireland, Israel and Lithuania qualified to the semi-finals, while Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Luxembourg, Malta, Monaco and Poland were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Incidents * : On July 25th, BNT confirmed that Bulgaria will not be entering NVSC 10 due to disputes with the NBU and lack of interest. On 4 August, the Bulgarian broadcaster reinstated their participation, as it finally found a sponsorship to fund an entry and a National Selection. * : On the 31st of July, Luxembourg confirmed its participation along with a singer. It announced that Hadise would represent the country, though this was quickly rejected by the council. * : After the second semi-final of the ninth North Vision Song Contest, from which Poland failed to qualify to the final, the broadcaster stated TVP that the national selection will be cancelled due to yet unknown circumstances. Other countries Active NBU members * : On 4 August, Klan TV withdrew from the competition due to financial issues. The head of delegation of the country confirmed his discontinue and stating that Albania would comeback in the eleventh edition. * : No interest in the contest has been shown by the country since the seventh edition. The country didn't confirm its return in the contest. On August 14, the HOD of FYR Macedonia stated that he will not continue his job but pass the reign over to a new HOD. The country is expected to return in the eleventh edition. * : The broadcaster confirmed its withdrawal from the contest on August 3rd due to financial issues. * : Shortly after the semi-final results of the tenth edition were released, TVE decided to withdraw from the competition with the reason that it didn't want to participate in the pre-qualification round. It was confirmed that Spain will be participating again in the eleventh edition since there isn't any possibility the country will have to participate in the pre-qualification round. Category:Editions